User blog:Katiekins101/Degrassi :Season 11 Part 2 fanfic
Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a boy crazy cheerleader and vice president of Degrassi who is not a dumb as she looks * *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete who's had a rough year and is ready to start fresg * *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a feisty girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past who tries to reconnect with her ex * *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a mysterious boy who has Bipolar Disorder and is still longing for his ex * *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian and former alcoholic repeating her senior year that tries to get a long lasting girlfriend this year * *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherously shameful jock who is stil depressed after his girlfriend left for the war * *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a funny boy who's dating his step-sister and has a bad past * *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight student who loves music * *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who comes off as a stalker and lies to may her life intersting which made lead her to trouble * Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Degrassi's athletic student body president who is still trying to overcome her bulimia 'Juniors (Grade 11 - Red)'Edit *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, an ex-teen father with a tendency for bad decision making and is up to no good again but this time... with drugs * *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popular basketball player who is still trying to get his ex Ali back *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, formerly a sensible and deeply religious girl, who is now in love with her step-brother and tries to take risks *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome who becomes a rebel after returning to Degrassi * *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. * *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. * *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician who tries to steal yet another one of Clare's boyfriends...Jake * *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and lovable nerd who tries to be cool 'Freshman (Grade 9 - Yellow)'Edit *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, Owen 's overly confident brother who is hiding a big secret from his family *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a spoiled pageant girl who always gets what she wants even if it means hurting her so called friends in the process *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, Katie 's artsy younger sister who has a passion for music and does everything to please her parents and Katie while trying to catch the eye of the new guy Zig *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a skateboarder who starts to fall for Maya and Tori Guest Stars *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J Sinclair, a recent graduate and student at Yale. Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a student a Yale who along with his recent renewed girlfriend Holly J set off to help Fiona make her senior year special Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, a recently married former student of Degrassi who comes back to help her dad while discovering Katie's eating disorder and tries to help her Recurring CastEdit *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is married to Clare's mother and is expecting a new baby *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima, a lesbian figure model who may or may not still have feelings for Fiona. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's mother, who is married to Jake's father who is pregnant * *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's sweet and innocent girlfriend who may be cheating on him Episode List Episode 1: These Days Are Over The new school year begins bringing harder classes, new teachers and of course… new freshman. Maya ,Tori ,Zig and Tristan learn everything from fitting in to all the drama that goes on can they really handle it. Plus Clare and Jake are still having a hard time sneaking around with their parents in the way will it be too much to handle… Episode 2: Hold On Owen is still heartbroken over Anya will a drugs drinking and new hookups make him forget his troubles. Meanwhile a new kid in school takes an interest in Maya everything's great right... Too bad he has a past as a player will he break her heart or break his habit and date her. Episode 3: Take Me or Leave Me Katie is thrilled to be starting her senior year with her little sister amazing best friend and cute boyfriend but preparing for college, SAT'S and soccer torments while trying to have time for her friends be too much for her to handle. Plus Adam decides to forget girls but when Fiona comes back into his life is it too good to be true. Episode 4: Love Me or Hate Me Maya is excited Zig and her are finally dating but when Tori finds out she does everything in her power to stop it from happening. Meanwhile Jenna and Jake bond over music while Eli attempts to talk to Clare about their relationship Episode 5: Bleeding Love: Jenna is glad she and Jake are hitting it off but when reality hits her that they will never be more than friends will she go running back to KC or give up guys for good. Plus Bianca starts to have feelings for Drew again but it's not cheating if you don't tell his girlfriend right… Episode 6: Is It Really? : Drew is confused over his feelings for Bianca after their kiss and even more importantly how will he tell Katie he kissed someone else. While Imogen who is still hurt by Eli's rejection makes some new friends while lying along the way but will someone catch her in her lies after all. Episode 7: Dirty Little Secret pt. 1 Dave has tried everything to woo over Ali right well does that include showing up to her house at three o clock in the morning… naked? While Clare and Jake are ready to have sex will their parent's relationship get in the way of their fun. Meanwhile after Katie finds out about the kiss from Adam will she return to her old ways? Episode 8: Dirty Little Secret pt.2: Ali tries to get Dave to leave her alone will she go as far as screaming at him and kissing some stranger to make him get the message. Jake and Clare think that splitting up is the best but when the damage is already done what will happen to Clare. Meanwhile Katie does everything to make sure no one finds out about her bulimia again even if it means lying to everyone she cares about. Episode 9: Rumour Has It Bianca tries to win back Drew who still isn't sure if he could trust her again while he tries to make things right with Katie. KC wants to get Jenna back but when she says no to many times will this be the last straw. Also Adam starts taking interest in a new girl what will Fiona do about this. Episode 10: Guess whose back pt 1 Holly J and Declan return to Degrassi trying to make Fiona have a great last year does that include setting Adam up so he and Fiona can reconnect. Meanwhile Conner returns to Degrassi and has a shocking secret that everyone wants to uncover. Episode 11: Guess Whose Back pt 2 After the failed attempt with Adam will Fiona go back to her alcoholic ways? Also Emma makes her return to Degrassi planning to help out her dad she discovers Katie's secret while realizing they have more in common than they thought as Emma takes a trip down memory lane. And Wesley notices Connor's changes and doesn't like it so he tries to find out what happened Episode 12: There and Back The Mid-Season school dance is coming up with no uniforms! And Eli tries once again to get Clare to forgive him while Bianca makes some risky decisions with some new friends as new relationships form as some come to a bad end. Episode 13: Breakeven Pt 1 Emma decides to help Katie with her bulimia but takes things in the wrong direction. Meanwhile Maya decides to hold a meeting with Marisol and Drew to find out what's up with Katie and the results are shocking. Episode 14: Breakeven Pt 2 Emma starts to take control over Katie while pushing her (Katie) towards an extreme collapse. Meanwhile with some new confidence Jenna starts to focus on music again but when her son comes back into her life how will she react. Episode 15: Invisible As Tori rises to popularity with a new look attitude and guy Maya starts to feel left out even when Zig, her boyfriend, starts to take an interest in Tori. Meanwhile Fiona is sent back to rehab how will everyone around her feel now? Episode 16: Learn To Fall Adam considers going back to Gracie as his bullying gets worse will it really be for the best. Also Jake and Clare reconnect while Ali and Dave get a new start even though she is still not sure about this. Episode 17: Stronger With Maya and Tori on outs Zig comes to Maya's rescue but takes things too far and it leaves her shattered. Also KC wants to get back on the basketball team and will take drastic measures to do so. Episode 18: Someone like You Marisol makes a new friend who quickly turns into a stalker and becomes really dangerous. Meanwhile Imogen's new friends really like her and she will do anything to keep them… even stealing. Episode 19: Taking Chances Rumors about everyone start going around the school who will be safe and who will be a victim. Episode 20: Two Truths and a Lie Everyone is reacting over the rumors about them but the big question is which ones are real and what ones are lies. Plus Katie returns to Degrassi after her incident and college acceptance letter are here who gets into their dream college and who doesn't. Episode 21: Make It Count Bianca faces court with the Torres family Meanwhile Clare and Jake decide to take a break will this be the one chance for EClare to reconnect at the end of the year dance... Episode 22: Wouldn't Change A Thing The seniors graduate with a buch of suprises in store for them. Couples break up once more and some get back together and someone does something to make the end of the year one they will never forget. Category:Blog posts